vipertvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghosts
Ghosts 'is the third episode of Viper, airing on NBC on January 14, 1994. Plot In the Lair, Frankie is seen sneaking around, as he goes to the tool chest and opens a drawer. Just then, Joe sneaks down the stairs and points his gun at him, before Frankie turns around. Joe is annoyed that Frankie didn't call in advance before coming. At Motorpool, Frankie has a garage inspection coming up in an hour, and he was missing a socket wrench, which he remembered that Wilkes had borrowed last week. After finding the wrench, Frankie tells Joe he has some news for him - Alec Conner (Carter), a former member of Michael Payton's crew (from Pilot) was released from prison a month ago. Last night, outside the rehabilitation center, Wilkes' physical therapist, Anna (Spradling), having just finished for the day, had gone on a date with her new boyfriend - Conner. In Frankie's Motorpool office, Joe finds out from Frankie that Conner was released from prison on a legal technicality. Meanwhile, Conner visits Cassidy (Burgi), who reveals that he had gotten him released by a bribe, and given him the job of stealing the Defender. As Wilkes and his support group are playing wheelchair basketball, he encounters Anna, who has been late to work two hours for the second time this week, Anna has had her parental rights terminated two years ago, and is trying to save up for a lawyer to get her son, Sam, back. Hearing from Anna about her boyfriend, Wilkes wants to meet him, inviting them over for dinner at 6.30. Wilkes then wheels to his car, where he is spotted by Conner, who then starts following him as he drives off, in hopes that he would lead him to the Lair. However, in traffic, Wilkes discovers a car following him driving erratically, and gets a feeling he's being followed. He calls Joe, who's in the Lair, but then asks him to stay put, preferring to handle it himself. However, then suddenly, Conner starts to ram Wilkes' car. As Joe arrives at the scene, he is noticed by Conner. Noticing that Joe intends to fire a grapple hook, Conner swerves at the last moment, and Joe ends up hitting Wilkes' car. Wilkes is not happy, as he had it under control, but Joe reminds him that it could have been Conner. That night, as Joe prepares for the dinner, as Anna and Conner arrive to meet the Wilkes', with Conner bringing gifts for the family. However, as Julian enters, his happiness quickly fades upon seeing Conner. While Anna knows about Conner having been a criminal and served time, all she knows is that he was falsely accused of murder. However, the dinner proceeds as planned... until Joe shows up to apologize to Wilkes for the chase before, and meets Conner, before confronting him about the murder of Elizabeth Houston, which had been labeled as an "Outfit job" and Conner wasn't responsible for it. Anna and Conner then leave. After apologizing to Mara and the kids for scaring them, Joe also leaves, going back to the Lair. At the Lair, Joe suddenly gets a call - from Anna, calling him from the Green Street Bridge phonebooth, claiming that she and Conner had a fight, and Conner had threatened to kill her if she left him. Joe agrees to come pick her up. However, after she hangs up, Conner compliments her on a good performance, and gives her a chip, before driving off. Joe then brings Anna to the Lair, with her eyes covered with a blindfold. At the Lair, Anna tells Joe that Conner had promised to help her with her quest to hire a lawyer. Her parental rights had been terminated after her ex-husband had divorced her and moved up north with her son, when some old friends got her addicted to drugs, and she had also committed a few burglaries. After Anna goes to Joe's bedroom, she then calls Conner. The next morning, Conner is seen meeting with Cassidy, telling him that Anna had planted the homing beacon, but wouldn't activate it before she got paid. Cassidy then asks his assistant, Nick, to mobilize an assault team. At the Lair, Joe and Wilkes are talking, until they hear a car door slam, and rush downstairs, only to see Anna driving off in Wilkes' minivan. As Joe is about to chase her in the Viper, the car won't start. Cassidy then pays Anna, who activates the beacon. Joe and Julian then also discover that Anna had also wiped the computer system's memory. Managing to get the Viper running again, Joe decides to hide it at Frankie's. The Outfit teams than prepare to move out to assault the Lair, only to later discover that Anna had tricked them and had planted the homing beacon in the Pet Cemetery. Cassidy is none happier and tells Conner that he wants the Lair's location tonight, otherwise he will have Conner reincarcerated. Just then, at the Wilkes' house, the power suddenly goes out. Just then, Conner sneaks in, pulling out a gun on Mara and the daughters. Julian then arrives home, and is met by Conner holding his family hostage, threatening to hurt them unless Julian directs him to the Viper in five minutes. Julian makes a holographic copy of himself and with a lot of effort, climbs up the stairs. As Conner comes out of the room, he meets Julian, who begins to insult him. As he lunges at him, it turns out that it was the hologram all along, as Julian wheels out of the other room and punches him, sending him falling off the railing. As Julian directs his family to leave, Joe walks in, telling him he figured out Conner might come after Julian. However, as they talk, they suddenly discover Conner has regained consciousness and escaped. Going back to Frankie's and getting the Viper, Joe chases Conner to the Greystone Bridge, who's trying to get away in his Stealth. Trying to talk Conner into giving up, Conner instead drops two grenades at him, before Joe fires the grapple hook into Conner's car. Conner then drives off the railing, pulling the Viper behind him, before Joe fires the rear grapple hook into the railing and starts to pull Conner back up. Conner then opens the Stealth's door and begins kicking it. The Stealth's rear bumper comes loose, and Conner crashes with the car down to the river. Back at the Lair, Julian tells Joe that Anna had left his minivan in a safe parking garage, and asked the attendant to call him once she had made it out of town. She had also left Joe a video message on a computer disk, telling him that she couldn't lead Conner to the Viper,, and that now having enough money for a lawyer, she may now have a chance to get partial custody of her son, whom she finally saw yesterday for the first time in 2 years. Trivia This episode marks the second of four appearances by the Outfit's leader, Lane Cassidy. In Germany, when first broadcast on ProSieben in 1995, the episode aired out of order - 4th, being preceded by Episode 6, Mind Games. The German title for the episode is "Der Racheengel" - "An Avenging Angel". Alec Conner's main car is a black Dodge Stealth R/T, the same model he and the rest of the Highwaymen drove in Pilot. Julian's Dodge EPIC minivan form Pilot makes another appearance. During the chase scene, Wilkes drives a blue Dodge Intrepid, whilst Conner drives a seventh generation Buick LeSabre. The Outfit assault team uses 4 first-generation Chrysler LHS sedans. Conner reveals that he grew up in London, and ran away from home at the age of 11. Wilkes' older daugher, Ronnie, is 11 years old and in 6th grade. Quotes :'Joe: You think the Commander's going to notice a missing wrench? :Frankie: Can I tell you something, Joe? I am a man who takes pride in my work. I refuse to undergo an inspection with an incomplete tool kit! :Frankie: (After informing Joe that Connor is out of prison) Watch your back, and your front, and both sides. :Wilkes: Dr. Kelso told me you were two hours late for work this morning. She said its the second time this week. :Anna: I'm sorry. :Wilkes: She's concerned about what's going on here. :Anna: What's going on is that I'm in love. I haven't been this happy in a long time. :Wilkes: Well, that's great. But how happy will you be if you're fired? Look, in the time you've been here, I've seen the way the patients respond to you. It's hard for them to open up but you seem to have this gift. I'd hate to lose you, Anna, we all would. :Anna: Yes, but I wanna spend all the time I can with him. :Wilkes: Okay, but there's another reason that you have to keep this job, you know. If you have any hope of ever gaining custody of your son... :Anna: It's been two years since Sam was taken from me. He probably doesn't even remember who I am. Besides, saving for a lawyer when I'm making six bucks an hour is a joke. :Wilkes: But the most important thing is that you demonstrate that you've straightened up your life, that you can hold down a job. :Anna: Why should I have to fight so hard to get my son back? :Wilkes: You can win any fight if you keep trying. How many times have I heard you say that to someone here? :Anna: I don't know who you are or why you did this, but whatever trouble there is between you and Alec, it's over. :Joe: Wrong! Because I know him. A lifetime ago, I had to fight not to become him. So whoever or whatever he says he is, it's a lie. You figure that out, you may need help. :Joe: (About Elizabeth) She was the only woman I ever loved. :Anna: I can tell she meant a lot to you. :Joe: Yeah, she helped me find out who I am. You ever know someone like that? :Anna: No, I was never that lucky. :Joe: (About Anna betraying them) I should have just followed my instincts and said 'no' to her last night. :Wilkes: Hey, you were the guy who just told me about her good heart, remember? :Joe: And you were the guy that thought Connor dating your friend was just an unlucky coincidence! :Wilkes: Okay, okay, so we both blew it. :Connor: We're going into the baby's room while you make your decision. In five minutes, you'll hear a cry of pain from your wife as I break her little finger and after that... :Wilkes: Connor, if you hurt anyone, I'll kill you, I swear I will! :Connor: No, you won't. You're not the killing kind. Category:Season 1 episodes